Trees-plank-murphy
DEPARTMENT OF PUBLIC WORKS TO CONDUCT TREE INVENTORY CONTACT: Mike Gable, Department of Public Works, 412/255-2488 February 4, 2005 The City of Pittsburgh Department of Public Works and the members of the Pittsburgh Shade Tree Commission announce the commencement of a street tree inventory project beginning on February 7, 2005. The inventory is being conducted by the Davey Resource Group, a division of Davey Tree Expert Company, and is expected to be completed by the end of August, 2005. The information derived from the inventory will develop a maintenance plan that will assist the Department of Public Works Forestry Division in future tree pruning, tree removal and tree planting operations. For questions or more information about this project, please contact the Department of Public Works at 412/ 255-2726. FALL LEAF DISPOSAL CONTACT: Guy Costa, 412/255-2726 October 8, 2004 The City of Pittsburgh's Department of Public Works/Bureau of Environmental Services advises that residents of the City of Pittsburgh can dispose of leaves in several ways this year: RECYCLE: Residents must place leaves in paper bag and drop the leaves off at one of the City’s three Yard Debris Recycling Drop-Off sites. The leaves will be mixed with other organic matter for composting. The drop-offs are open from Monday to Saturday from 8 AM to 2 PM. Recycling drop-offs are at the following locations: • Public Works/2nd Division in North Point Breeze: At the corner of Dallas Ave and Hamilton Avenue (entrance on Dallas Ave) • Public Works/3rd Division substation in Hazelwood: On Melanchton Ave., off the 5200 block of 2nd Ave. • Public Works/5th Division near Herschel Field in the West End: Off Steuben onto Herschel Street then right onto Hassler Street. BAG LEAVES FOR TRASH COLLECTION: Residents must bag leaves (maximum of 5 bags per collection) and place them out for collection on your regular trash day before 5 a.m. on the pickup day, but not before 7 p.m. of the previous day. Bags should NOT exceed 40 pounds. Please note that City Refuse crews will NOT collect any yard debris left at the curb by contracted lawn care workers or independent contractors. COMPOST LEAVES: Residents are encouraged to compost leaves in their backyard in proper composting containers. For more information on composting classes and compost bins, call 412-431-4449, ext 325. Do not rake, sweep, blow, or dump leaves onto the streets. Properly dispose of leaves by using any of the three options provided. Citations of up to $350 will be issued to violators who rake, sweep, blow, or dump leaves onto City Streets. CITY CREWS BEGIN NEIGHBORHOOD CLEAN-UP; EVENTS AND PROGRAMS REMAIN ON SCHEDULE September 20, 2004 City work crews hit the streets today throughout Pittsburgh’s neighborhoods to begin the clean up of the devastation left behind by Hurricane Ivan. Said Mayor Murphy, “Hurricane Ivan cut a huge path of devastation through our region, and now we must begin the hard work of cleaning our communities, helping our residents get their lives back in order and help our neighboring communities, many of which were hit harder than Pittsburgh, recover from the effects of Ivan. All City streets are now reopened, and City crews are working on the following issues: North Side * Removing debris from the Woods Run area. * Clearing culverts. * Working with residents to haul away their damaged personal belongings. East Liberty * Removing small debris and dirt from streets with a street sweeper. Hays/ Hazelwood/ Streets Run Watershed * Hays, removing debris (trees, stones, rocks, dirt and tires) from Streets Run and Mifflin Creeks. * Hauling away damaged personal belongings from Calera Street, Baldwin Road and Ganges Street. * Street sweeping Hays and Hazelwood. * Cleaning Old Browns Hill Road in Duck Hollow. South Side * Cleaning South Side Riverfront Park Point State Park * Cleaning Point State Park. Neighboring Communities * City Public Works crews are working with Carnegie and Etna to pick-up and haul away damaged belongings in residential areas and assist in their clean-up efforts. “I want to thank the residents of Pittsburgh for their patience as we work to clean-up from this devastating natural disaster. I also want to thank the men and women of the City workforce for their hard work to begin to put our City back in order,” added Mayor Murphy. Because this event was declared a local, state and federal disaster, area residents and small businesses are eligible for assistance for temporary housing, home repairs and other serious disaster-related expenses. Additionally, low-interest loans are available for affected businesses from the U.S. Small Business Administration. To apply for federal disaster assistance call the Federal Emergency Management Agency (FEMA) at 1-800-621-FEMA (3362). As clean-up efforts continue, Mayor Tom Murphy reminded City residents that City events and services will remain on schedule and open. “The 2004 Richard S. Caliguiri City of Pittsburgh Great Race will go on as scheduled this coming Sunday morning, September 26, 2004. We expect to have Point State Park and all of our neighborhoods in good shape and ready to go to ensure a wonderful Great Race this year,” said Mayor Murphy. Additionally, all senior centers are open and programming is continuing as regularly scheduled. Refuse collection in all neighborhoods remains on its regular schedule. Links * Trees category:Planks_from_elsewhere